Internado Angeles
by KIIS
Summary: -ERES UN IDIOTA, UN IMBÉCIL COMO TE ATREVES A BESARME-dije asqueada, -Fácil, me atrevo porque quiero y me encanta besar tus carnosos labios rojos.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona, me guiño un ojo y se fue. Bueno seria una gran mentirosa si dijera que eso no me excito de sobre manera. Pero no le voy a dar el gusto, primero el va a suplicar que lo folle antes de que yo caiga.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no son mios son de STEPHANIE MEYER! GRACIAS POR PASAR POR AQUI**

_Ahora a leer..._

* * *

><p>Bella POV´S<p>

¡Maldita sea! Nuevo colegio yo no quiero un nuevo colegio quiero quedarme aquí con mis amigos, Ben, Taylor, Ángela y Jacob, como los extrañare todo por culpa de mi queridísimo hermanito (nótese el sarcasmo) Mierda ya nos estábamos acostumbrando a este lugar pero no el muy machote se le ocurre meterse en una carrera clandestina y para colmo de los colmos ¡EBRIO! Este niño un día le va a sacar canas verdes al pobre de mi papa bueno nos vamos a mudar a ese maldito pueblo con su maldita humedad llamada Forks odio ese lugar hay tanta humedad y es raro que haiga un día con sol ¡POR EL AMOR A DIOS! EL SOL ES VITAL pero a ese maldito pueblo se le ocurre tener los 365 días del año con lluvia, nubes grises y MAS HUMEDAD creo que ya quedo claro que odio la humedad bueno ya estamos en el aeropuerto para montar el maldito avión pero no me quiero ir y mi mama lo mejora llorando ay que bueno (nótese el sarcasmo) ay se me olvidaba decirles mi nombre es Bella Swan Withlock y tengo 17 años.

-Por tense bien. – dijo Renée dándonos un beso en la frente a cada uno.

-¿Me lo dices a mi o a el?- dije fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Ohm, vamos Bella no va a hacer tan malo hazlo por mi- dijo Jasper haciendo ese adorable puchero que no me puedo resistir.

-No Jasper no va a ser mejor todo por tu culpa- le dije para que creyera que estaba enojada con el. (N/a: Jajá pensaban que era Emmett jajá si lo iba a poner pero recapacité para ver sus caras de shock).

-Vamos Bells mi vida, mi sol, mi corazón, mi amor no te enojes conmigo por eso- me dijo abrazándome ¡Oh sii me encantaba cuando era mimada por mi hermano!

-Esta bien pero…-dije pero el me interrumpió.

-Pero ¿Qué?- dijo mirándome curioso.

-Tienes que ser el mejor hermano de la vida y no lo jodas- le dije mientras le correspondí el abrazo.

-Lo del mejor hermano lo soy…-lo interrumpí dándole un golpe en el brazo- Ouch… Eso duele pero como iba diciendo no lo voy a joder-dijo mientras me arrastraba a la puerta del avión.

-Jasper cuida de tu hermana y no dejes que ningún hombre malo se le acerque –dijo mi padre gritando mientras se despedía de nosotros agitando la mano.

-Tenlo por seguro papa-grito Jasper mientras me metía en el avión – Adiós los queremos- dijo mientras se metía en la puerta del avión

¡Ah! Por cierto mi hermano mellizo Jasper Swan Withlock tiene 17 años al igual que yo, que lastimosa mente nació 15 segundos antes que yo ¡15 SEGUNDOS! Es rubio ojos azules de mi madre blanco como la leche tenia un buen físico y era alto y es un celoson igual que mi padre y en cambio yo soy de estatura media cabello color caoba ojos chocolate y también tengo la piel blanca y tengo ``buen cuerpo´´ según Jasper y unos cuantos chicos y eso que somos MELLIZOS bueno me siento en el asiento del avión y mi hermano al lado de mi esperamos unos 10 minutos para que montaran el equipajes, animales etc., lo único que se que este viaje VA PARA LARGO!

Edward POV´S

Me levante con ganas de ir al parque así que me volví a dormir es que estaba tan calientita mi cama no quiero pararme pero tengo que no quiero pero tengo que no quiero pero tengo que ¡AY! Ya solamente voy a pararme y cuando voy a levantarme oigo una cosa que me hace tirarme nueva mente en ella:

-Edwarsito ven párate para ir de compras –dijo esa voz mientras entraba a mi cuarto.

-¡Oh! Vamos Alice no quiero ir – le dije a mi queridísima hermana Alice.

Ahh por cierto mi nombre es Edward Cullen tengo 18 años y desgraciada mente tengo una hermanita menor solo por 6 meses que se llama Alice Cullen, la gente dice osea los ancianos que nos parecemos en todo pero Alice es bajita (enana) cabello negro corto que se dispara por todos lados, ojos verdes, piel blanca y es una compradora compulsiva en cambio yo Edward Cullen soy alto, tengo el cabello cobrizo, los ojos verdes, la piel blanca hasta ella tiene la cara mas redondada que yo!

-Vamos que despues tienes que ir al aeropuerto a recoger a mama y a papa- dijo mi querida hermana bajando las escaleras.

Otro detalle es que mi mama y mi papa se llaman Carlisle Cullen y Esme Cullen y se fueron de viaje hace una o dos semanas ahh ya no me acue0rdo y me vale madre ¿Que hora sera? ¿¡LAS 10:45! mierda tengo que ir con Emmet al campo a las 12:00 y mis padres llegan a las 11:00 ¡Mieda! solo a Alice se le ocurre depertar a esta hora!

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno que les parecio se que a los que lleyeron antes esto notan algunos cambios es que segui un consejo! el que me lo dio sabe quien es ;) y gracias por el consejo y ademas e vuelto y con una inspiracion horrible! asi que esperen al proximo capitulo...DEJEN REVIEWS!<strong>

**-Team Jakeward-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, soy YO otra vez, se que estuve desaparecida por 2 años pero me llego la inspiración! Deseo recordarles que los personajes no son míos son de la fabulo Stephanie Meyer. Ahh y decidí hacer unos cambios ;)**

_Ahora a leer…._

* * *

><p>Bella´s POV:<p>

Me desperté cuando oí la jodida voz del capitán diciendo que ya íbamos a aterrizar. JO-DER esa era mi único pensamiento cuando abrí los ojos, el puto de mi hermano estaba arriba de mí, babeándome.

-Hombre tenias que ser….- dije cuando lo empuje.

-¿UH?- dijo despertándose adormilado.- JODER, y dime Bella quien fue que te babeo por que estas toda empapada, que asco.-me dijo riéndose como un loco

-Fuiste tú, imbécil.- le dije dándole un porrazo.

-Perdón!.- dijo partiéndose de la risa el muy puto desgraciado.

-Ya no importa, ¿Qué hora es?- pregunte

-10:50 AM, parece que vamos a llegar a las 11 AM.- dijo desperezándose mientras miraba el reloj.

Y así fue llegamos a las 11 AM al aeropuerto, y como toda gente normal bajamos y buscamos nuestras maletas cuando salimos por esa puerta que nos daba la bienvenida a Forks quería llorar, pero de la rabia, no quería estar en este puto lugar. Y estaba caminando cuando a alguien se le da la regalada gana de chocar conmigo y tumbarme. Y cuando lo mire era un chico.

-Hombre tenias que ser….- dije sin verle la cara ya que este se estaba sobando la cabeza.

-¿Que tiene de malo ser hombre?-dijo levantando la cabeza con furia, ambos todavía en el suelo.

-JO-DER.- eso fue lo único que dije, yo estaba babeando por este tipo era un chico, NO, era un HOMBRE que estaba bueno hasta la puta médula, era de cabello cobrizo, tez blanca, cuello largo, un cuerpo de infarto y unos putos labios que prometen muchas cosas, hasta se me olvido que se veía enfadado.

-¡Bella!- hoy a mi hermano gritar mientras se acercaba.

-Bueno fue un muy placentero gusto conocerte, _Bella_.- dijo de manera sugerente mientras agarraba mi mano, me levantaba y se iba antes de mi hermano llegar. JO-DER esa era la única palabra en mi diccionario ahora.

-Bella, ¿quien era ese?- dijo Jasper con cara de pocos amigos.

-Un puto sueño de hombre.- dije todavía embobada.

-Bella ya vayámonos, estas drogada.- dijo mientras me jalaba a buscar el auto que esperaba por nosotros a llevarnos al internado.

Edward´s POV:

Llegue al aeropuerto y corrí como una bestia hacia el ya que me entere de que el avión de mis padres aterrizo. Mientras corría choque con una chica y la tumbe, entonces la oí decir "Hombre tenias que ser…" y me eso me hizo rabiar

-¿Qué tiene de malo ser hombre?- le espete con furia y cuando levante la cara vi un puto sueño de mujer, mierda esta tipa estaba para follarsela hasta con crema. La oí susurrar un joder mientras se quedaba boba mirándome, no voy a mentir eso alimento mi ego.

Oí a un hombre gritar su nombre y correr hacia donde ella eso me enfado pero lo tenia que disimular pero oí que la llamo Bella, maldición ese nombre si que le hacia muchísima justicia. Así que me pare y camine hacia ella.

-Bueno, fue un muy placentero gusto conocerte, Bella.- le dije de manera sugerente y la cara de ella no tenia precio así que le agarre la mano, la levante y me fui de ahí caminando con dirección-a-no-se-donde porque nose donde mierda están mis padres.

-Edward, quien era esa jovencita que chocaste.- dijo una voz a mis espaldas que reconocí como la de mi madre me gire y la vi allí con mi padre.

-¡Mama!, ¿Como estas?- le dije evitando su pregunta porque sino iba a decir cochinadas de lo puramente sensual que era esa mujer.

-Bien, pero ya vamonos que sabes que no me gusta el aeropuerto.- dijo ella cómica sabiendo que quería evadir su pregunta.

-Hijo, ¿como estas tu?- dijo mi padre mientras me ayudaba a cargar las maletas.

-Bien, sabes lo normal, internado, deberes, descansar, cosas así.- le dije mientras íbamos guardando las maletas y entrando al carro.

Mis padres hablaban pero yo solo podía pensar si algún día voy a volver a encontrarme a esa belleza de mujer, o aun mejor, si podré follarla.

* * *

><p>Espero que les hay gustdoo me inspiree... y me puse pervertida y boca sucia pero... me hace reir asi que DEJEN REVIEWS!<p>

-Team Jakeward-


End file.
